Aku no Meshitsukai
by eeveeliciousss
Summary: 'Even though I know how wrong you are in your decisions, I'm still with you.' 'If we could be reborn, I hope we would be together again that time…' Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha sibling relationship one-shot fic, R&R!


_**Evelene-chan: Welcome. Welcome everyone to my one-shot!**_

_**Sasuke: Is it about me and aniki?**_

_**Evelene-chan: Yes! I just simply adore your relationship as siblings! –hugs herself-**_

_**Sasuke: Uh, I'll take that as a compliment.**_

_**Evelene-chan: Well, it is a compliment! Where's Itachi-kun?**_

_**Itachi: Hello, Evelene, foolish otouto.**_

_**Sasuke: Aniki.**_

_**Evelene-chan: Hi 'Tachi-kun! Just in time. Will you kindly do the disclaimer, please?**_

_**Itachi: Of course. Akahana-chi or Evelene simply doesn't own Naruto series and the song Servant of Evil sung by Kagamine Rin and Len (Vocaloid). She just adores me and otouto's sibling relationship. If she does own Naruto, well, I guess everything will be fine...**_

_**Evelene-chan: Thank you! Onto the one-shot~  
**_

* * *

**Aku no Meshitsukai **_(Itachi &amp; Sasuke)_

_You're a prince, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful siblings_

_If it is for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you._

* * *

"No!" A woman's voice echoed through the walls. "You can't do this to them! They're still young!" A hand was banged on a table. "I will not tolerate this. They will need to be separated. This kingdom only needs to have one ruler. I repeat, only one ruler. We don't need another one to mess up this kingdom." A stern voice clearly stated. "But, Fugaku—" The woman started, only to be cut short in her sentence. "Mikoto. Try to understand. Our kingdom is at stake here." Fugaku hushed his wife. Mikoto wept. "I'll take Sasuke, the youngest." Mikoto's eyes were widened. "But I thought you have taken a liking to our eldest?" There was silence. "I can always change my mind. Besides, it seems that our youngest might have a knack in running our kingdom." This piqued Mikoto's curiosity.

"Fine. I'll take Itachi with me." Mikoto wiped her tears. "Do not worry, Mikoto. I will still provide you everything you will need." Mikoto bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

_**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware no futago**_

_**Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**Boku wa aku ni date natte yaru**_

* * *

"Mother, where are we going? Aren't otouto and chichi-ue going to come with us?" A 6-year-old young boy asked his mother while packing his things.

Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Itachi was a prodigy. He is a very clever boy at such a young age. Mikoto smiled at her son. "I'm sorry Itachi, but your father and Sasuke aren't coming with us now." She continued packing her things. "Why is that mother?" Itachi pressed on. "You'll soon know why, darling, soon."

"My Lady, the carriage is ready." One of the knights reported to the black-haired woman. "Thank you, sir." Mikoto guided Itachi into the carriage.

"These are vast lands we have, mother. I didn't get to see them up close until now." Itachi sighed. "Yes. Your father worked hard to attain these lands. He worked hard for our kingdom. "Mother, is Sasuke going to be the future king of the Uchiha Kingdom?" Itachi questioned his mother. Mikoto hesitated for a moment. "Yes," came her reply, "he will be." Itachi looked out of the window. "Is that so? If it is so, I will give him my full support."

Mikoto throat went dry. She always knew her son to be so kind and gentle and loving towards his brother. Fugaku clearly expected that Itachi would want the throne so he sent them away. Mikoto shook her head and prevented her tears from falling. Itachi had acted differently from what Fugaku had expected.

Itachi glanced at his mother, "Is there anything wrong, mother?" worry marring his features. Mikoto shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm fine. I just remembered something..." Itachi nodded. "Come one, rest. We still have a long way to travel." Itachi rested his head against his mother's shoulder. "Hai." They both fell into a slumber.

* * *

"Sasuke..." Fugaku said, stroking the infant's dark locks. "I have chosen you to be the king of my kingdom. I do hope prosperity will come from your reign." The infant opened his eyes and gazed at his father's onyx ones. "Ah—A—A-nee-ki." Sasuke spoke using his baby language. Regret filled the king's black orbs. "Aniki won't be here for a while..." Fugaku carried his son in his arms.

* * *

_**Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta**_

_**Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane**_

_**Otonatachi no katte wa tsugou de**_

_**Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**_

* * *

Fifteen years have passed, Fugaku decided to let Mikoto and Itachi go home to the kingdom. They have been communicating through letters. Mikoto mentioned about Itachi's compassion and kindness to Sasuke. At first, Fugaku paid no heed, but soon realized that she might be utmost correct. He decided to let them back.

Itachi had grown into a fine, educated young man. Since 21 was his age, his facial features have been enhanced. He is still the same compassionate and caring elder brother as he was to Sasuke.

They were traveling back to the kingdom due to his father's wanting. Itachi smiled at Mikoto. "We're finally going home, mother. I can finally see otouto and chichi-ue once again." Mikoto smiled, her eyes crinkling. Old age was getting the best of her. "Yes, son," Mikoto stared at Itachi. "My, how you've truly grown. I am a hundred percent sure that your father will be proud of you."

"Sasuke. I have now taught you everything you need to know in running the kingdom." The old king smiled at his son. "Hai, otou-san," Sasuke bowed.

Itachi nodded, "Thank you, mother. I am sure father has missed you a lot." Mikoto smile suddenly dropped when they heard a loud thud against their carriage.

"What is going on?" Mikoto panicked. "Sir, have we stopped? Sir!" Mikoto shouted at the carriage driver but no one responded. "I'll go out and check him." Mikoto opened the door. "Be careful mother." A few minutes later, a shrill scream was heard. Itachi bolted upright. "Mother," He dashed out of the carriage with an unpleasant sight greeting him.

The carriage driver's neck was slit and the body was in twisted angles laid on the ground. A big burly man was holding his mother as hostage. "Let go of her." Itachi spat venomously. The man just laughed, pressing his dagger even closer to Mikoto's neck. Mikoto could now feel the sharp weapon pressing against her skin. Itachi's eyes glinted red, a look of hate in his eyes. "What do you want?" It was more of a statement than of a question. The man roared with laughter. "It's pretty simple of what we want. We want your money. Now, hand us everything that is valuable you've got!" The man shouted as he pressed his weapon deeper at Mikoto's neck. The black-haired woman winced at the pain she felt, blood was trickling from her ivory skin. "Do it now or this lady dies." Itachi stood his ground. "We don't have anything valuable with us. Now, let her go. You won't get anything from us." Itachi said in a low, dangerous tone. "So you have nothing, eh? Well, leaves me no choice then."

The next thing the man did made Itachi lose himself.

He slit the neck of his mother, right in front of him. Itachi's eyes were widened. He lost himself right at that moment. "You!" Itachi was blinded with rage and fury. He took out his katana hidden in his cloak and instantly killed the men one by one, decapitating them.

It started to rain.

"Mother… I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you out of the carriage in the first place. It's all my fault." Itachi began to sob uncontrollably. Mikoto raised her hands to cup Itachi's face. She coughed up blood. "Dearest, it was not your fault… N-No one w-wanted this t-to happen… Stop c-crying and…be..a man." Mikoto smiled for her son. "Mother… I—I'm sorry. This would cause grief to father, especially to Sasuke, whom haven't seen you in years." Itachi let his tears fall.

"Itachi, I'm dying. I can't go on anymore. Don't take me anymore with you. Listen… Take the carriage and leave us be here. G-Go on… Itachi. Y-You s-still have a l-life ahead of y-you. Take care of Sasuke…" Mikoto coughed up more blood. In that very moment, her breath hitched. Itachi wept and took Mikoto in his arms. "M-Mother…"

Itachi took the carriage and drove all the way to the Uchiha Kingdom.

* * *

Mikoto's sudden death took a toll on Itachi. He was definitely sure Fugaku would be infuriated and overcome with grief. Same goes for Sasuke.

He could now see the palace gates. Tears were staining his face. A knight went into the way and stopped him. "HALT!" The knight commanded. Itachi went down of the carriage. "What are your intentions?" The knight questioned.

To say Itachi was annoyed was an understatement. He was irritated. "I am Uchiha Itachi, firstborn of Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku. Let me in this instance." Itachi said in a low tone. "I—I'm sorry for stalling you, your highness." The knight scurried off and ordered to open the palace gates. Itachi freed the horse from the carriage and hurried his way to the palace.

Itachi busted through the doors. "Chichi-ue," Itachi raised his voice. An old man followed his movements from the throne. A look of shock etched on his face. "I-Itachi? Is that you?" The feeble old man questioned.

"Hai, chichi-ue. I have urgent news." Itachi monotonously said. "Where's Mikoto? Where's my wife?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi let his head down. It seems that he couldn't relay and bear the news yet. "Itachi?" Fugaku persistently asked. "Mother… is dead." That moment, Fugaku felt like his world was crumbling apart. He wasn't taking the news very well. "How… How did this happen?" Fugaku was breaking apart. Deep inside he knew that if he didn't send them away in the first place, Mikoto would have still lived. "We were ambushed in the woods. When they found out we didn't have any valuable, they did not hesitate in killing mother." Itachi kept his eyes closed. "I—I'm heading in my room. Sasuke is in his room if you wish to visit him. Your room is still the same as ever." Itachi nodded. Fugaku turned away from him, silently letting his tears fall.

Itachi went to his little otouto's room to pay a little visit.

* * *

_**Tatoe sekai no subete ga**_

_**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo**_

_**Boku wa kimi wo mamoru kara**_

_**Kimi wa soko de waratteite**_

* * *

A knock was heard from Sasuke's room. "Come in." a semi-baritone voice replied. Itachi made his way inside the room and saw Sasuke face to face for the first time in fifteen years. He noted on how much they look alike.

"Otouto." Sasuke's eyes were widened. "A-Aniki? Is that you?" Sasuke slowly shuffled towards Itachi.

"Hai, otouto. Long time no see." A small smile found its way on Itachi's lips. Seeing his otouto all grown up made his heart swell. He poked Sasuke on the forehead. "Itai, aniki!" Sasuke rubbed the sore spot. "I see, still whiny as ever." Itachi smiled and Sasuke frowned. "Where's mother, aniki? I've been longing to see her!" Itachi's smile faltered. Silence was engulfing them. Itachi's aura slowly turned dark and it took awhile for Sasuke to sense this. "Nii-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, he felt uneasy from the inside. Itachi hung his head low. "Tell me, aniki. Tell me!" Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. Itachi looked at him straight in his eyes. The next words Itachi said broke Sasuke in more ways than one.

"Sasuke, mother is dead."

Sasuke forced a laugh. "You're bluffing, eh? Nice one aniki. I wouldn't go with your jokes this time." Itachi looked at him sternly, "Sasuke. I've never been more serious in my entire life."

Sasuke was silent. No words could explain how broken Sasuke was that moment. He longed to see her and now his elder brother would waltz in his room and tell his mother his dead? No, he would not accept this. He would not, could not, and should not.

"H—How did this happen?" Sasuke raised his voice against his brother. "We were ambushed...The killer did not hesitate in killing mother." Itachi hung his head low. Sasuke broke into tears. "M-mother... I—I haven't seen her in ages... Aniki..." Sasuke sobbed. Itachi pulled Sasuke into an embrace. "Hush, otouto. I will be here for you. I'll protect you. Just keep smiling, for me. Sasuke briskly wiped his tears. "I... I will be strong for you, aniki."

* * *

_**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware no futago**_

_**Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**Boku wa aku ni date natte yaru**_

* * *

Three years had passed since Fugaku's death. He could not take his sadness anymore and attempted to kill himself. Depression and suicide took the best of him. This left Sasuke to rule the Uchiha Kingdom.

Sasuke, however, wasn't a good ruler like his father and ancestors were. He was a corrupted ruler, taxing people in a ridiculous rate, even letting his people work to death. He made a proclamation that whoever opposes him will be instantly killed. It was for the proclamation that people still followed him.

No person has ever seen the king's true face, except for a very few trusted subjects. Sasuke simply didn't want the people to find out who he is and how he looks.

"Your majesty," Itachi bowed in respect at the new king. The king glanced at him. "Stand up, Itachi. I'm still your brother, you know." Sasuke let out a light chuckle. "What is your purpose?"

"Sasuke, I've come to discuss matters about you and how you run the kingdom. You see, people don't think you've been ruling them in a good way. They have been complaining about the taxes. Even I think it is cruel."

Sasuke scoffed. "Please, these people will do their best to serve me, for I am their king. They will please me with their gold and offer me their skills." Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke, please, change your ways. People might plan a rebellion against you and you will soon regret your actions. "Itachi calmly warned.

"I AM KING! I will do anything that pleases me. I do not care if people do not like my leadership. I will continue this way and you have no right to say something against me. Get out of my sight." Sasuke ranted.

Itachi was slight taken aback. Sasuke has surely changed within the past three years. Their parents' death must have taken a toll on him. _'Sasuke...'_

"As you wish, your majesty. I am truly sorry for opposing you." Itachi took a look at him. "Sasuke. Whatever you wish to do, I'm with you. I support you. That is just how much I love you." Itachi said and took his leave_. 'Even though I know how wrong you are in your decisions, I'm still with you.'_

Sasuke was silent at his words.

* * *

_**Tonari no kuni dekaketa tokini**_

_**Machide mikaketa midori no ano ko**_

_**Sono yashashige ga koe to egao ni**_

_**Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita**_

* * *

Itachi went into town, wandering around and observing. _'It's been so long... I feel like I don't recognize this town anymore.' _Itachi thought to himself. He decided to go to a sweets store. He took a look at the variety of candies they were selling. Itachi was really into sweets. He bought a small candy and went his way out of the store.

While Itachi was aimlessly wandering around the town, he caught a sight of a girl with pink locks and amazing jade-green eyes. Her beauty and smile was astonishing, so radiant. Itachi admired her from afar.

The girl was just standing there, it seems like she was waiting for someone. Then, after a few minutes, a guy with blond locks with striking cerulean eyes and whisker-like marks on both sides of his cheeks came to meet up with the girl. The girl smiled and hugged him. The boy kneeled down and took her hand and kissed it. The girl giggled cutely. The pink-haired girl went on tip-toes to kiss the man on the lips. The boy gladly returned it and the couple went on their own merry way.

Itachi sighed. The girl with pink locks would've been a perfect candidate on being Sasuke's queen. It is too bad she is already taken.

The raven-haired male went back to the castle.

He passed through the hallway of the rooms when he heard a loud crash coming from the king's room. He instantly bolted through the door. He was shocked at the condition of Sasuke's room. Things were broken and scattered, the bed sheets and mattress were badly torn. He saw that there was a dent from the wall. Sasuke's knuckles were bleeding profusely.

"What happened in here?" Itachi went near to Sasuke. He took a closer look at his face. Tears were staining his face, his eyes were red. "Why...? I lost mother and father, and now, even the girl I love?! What have I done to deserve this?" Sasuke wept on Itachi's chest, the pain on his knuckle long forgotten. "Hush, otouto. Do not cry. Tell me, who is this girl and what does she looks like?" Itachi tried to calm Sasuke down.

Sasuke settled down. "Her name is Haruno Sakura. She has pink-hair and jade eyes..." Itachi was shocked. That description fits the girl he saw in town. "I recently learned that she is going out with some blonde with blue eyes named Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke seethed, his anger radiating. Itachi nodded his head. The girl Sasuke was saying is also the same girl Itachi saw in town. It was truly a strange coincidence.

However, Sasuke wasn't thinking straight, or so was Itachi thought.

* * *

_**Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
**_

_**Keshite hoshito negau nara**_

_**Boku wa sore ni kotae you**_

* * *

"I want them killed." Sasuke stated with a cold, menacing voice. _'What?' _Itachi was wide-eyed at his statement. "Otouto, think this through. You—"

"I said, I want them killed," Sasuke finalized his decision. Itachi stared at him. "Sasuke, this is just your desire overcoming you. Think this through. There are a lot of eligible maidens in our lands. I'm sure you can—" Itachi was cut short on his sentence.

"I've made my decision. Erase them in this world. Erase them in my kingdom." Sasuke sternly said.

Itachi sighed, looks of sorrow and regret covering his face. "Thy will be done, your majesty." Itachi bowed and left the room clutching his katana.

* * *

_**Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai**_

* * *

Itachi used his sources to find the couples whereabouts. He asked a few civilians if they knew who they were.

After hours of finding, he reached the small woods. Itachi continued walking and found a small hut. There he spotted the pink-haired girl he saw on town. He stealthily made his way towards her.

The girl had no idea that someone was silently watching her movements. Out of nowhere, Itachi approached her.

"Miss, are you, by any chance, Haruno Sakura?" Itachi monotonously asked.

The girl was shocked at first but did not show it. "Yes sir. Is there anything you need?" The girl's eyes widened when she saw Itachi pulling out his katana. "S-Sir, w-what are y-you—"

"AH!" The katana was driven into the girl's chest. The girl coughed up blood.

"I—I'm sorry, miss Sakura... I was ordered to kill you. I couldn't refuse him." Itachi solemnly said.

Sakura reached out to hug Itachi. "I—I w-wasn't exp—ecting this... But I don't f-feel any a-anger i-in my heart... I know deep inside, you are a good m-man, sir."

"My name is Itachi." Itachi said as he pulled out his katana off her chest and laid her on the ground. Sakura winced at the pain. "I—Itachi, eh?" Sakura let out a small smile and breathed her last breath.

Itachi left his katana beside Sakura. Itachi took a look at Sakura one last time before he pulled his cloak hood up and sprinted away.

He was now meters away from the woods when he heard a man humming. He turned over and recognized his target, Uzumaki Naruto.

He slowly but stealthily creeped up behind him and instantly buried the dagger on the unsuspecting man's back. Naruto let out a cry. He looked at the man who stabbed him. "W—Why?"

Itachi looked at him, "I needed to do it, I'm sorry." Itachi watched as Naruto slowly succumbed to death. Itachi carried the body and headed back into the woods again. He gently placed Naruto beside Sakura.

'_They look so peaceful…'_

Itachi bit back a sigh, regret and sorrow shining in his eyes. He hurried and went back to the castle.

"How was it? I entrust you did your job well." Sasuke looked at his brother.

"It has proceeded well and done your majesty."

Sasuke nodded. "You may take your leave." Itachi left immediately.

A long blonde-haired woman wandered in the small woods. She had baby blue eyes and her hair was up in a ponytail. She came in the kingdom to visit her long-time best friend, Haruno Sakura. When she reached her destination, her stomach turned.

There, her best friend and a blonde man lay together with weapons driven through their chests. The woman let out a blood-curdling scream.

"W—What happened… S—Sakura… Naruto… What happened?!" The woman cried and screamed in agony as she mourned over her friends. "Sakura…wake up. I—It's me, Ino. Long time no see…" Ino cried harder. "I swear I'm going to find out who did this to you guys…" Ino said in a low tone.

Her eyes darted over the katana beside Sakura. She picked it up and carefully observed it. The blade was silver, stained with her friend's blood. The handle is made out of wood and there is a red string attached to it. The Uchiha crest was carved at the handle. Ino's eyes widened.

She took the dagger out of Naruto's body and carefully observed it. It has the same crest on it. Ino's eyes narrowed, a look of kill in her baby blue eyes.

'_Uchiha. I'm going to make you pay. '_

* * *

_**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**Unmei wakatsu kuroushiki futago**_

"_**Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo"**_

_**Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**_

* * *

It's been over a week since the slaughter of the two unfortunate couple.

"Your majesty," Itachi spoke up, "Today's snack is brioche." He set down the plates on the table. They were on the garden enjoying the blissful atmosphere and quietness.

"This snack is in your favor, eh Itachi?" Sasuke let out a light chuckle. Itachi had a small smile. "You really know how I love sweets." Sasuke laughed an innocent laugh that had Itachi reminisce about their childhood. He didn't want to bring out the topic for he didn't want to anger his brother.

"Tea?" Itachi poured some into Sasuke's cup. "You know, this is too sweet. You might kill yourself someday with these." Sasuke gulped down his tea. He didn't mind the hot temperature of the tea.

Itachi shook his head. "No, the sweets love me too much to let me die." Itachi said, humor lacing his voice. Sasuke chuckled. "I wish life was just this simple. Brioche-free of course." Sasuke sighed. Itachi let out a chuckle. "Don't you dare insult my brioche. They are angels that came down from heaven."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nii-san, cakes don't come down from heaven. They come from bakeshops." Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. It was Itachi''s turn to roll his eyes. "You know what, whatever." Itachi gingerly sipped his tea and they enjoyed the afternoon.

* * *

_**Mousugu kono kuni wa uwaru darou**_

_**Ikareru kokumintachi no te de**_

_**Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba**_

_**Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou**_

* * *

Time went by. The unsuspecting king had no idea about the rebellion the angered citizens were planning. They could no longer take this cruel treatment from the king. They heard the news about him setting off to kill an unfortunate couple.

People were gathering in the woods, talking about their secret rebellion plan.

"He is the cruelest king I've ever encountered my whole life."

"He doesn't deserve to be one."

"The couple didn't do anything wrong to him, did they?"

"Let's plan the rebellion carefully."

"We will take him down from the throne."

"Let's decapitate his head!"

"Guillotine!"

Ino stepped up and delivered her speech, "Listen here people of this kingdom. I understand your sufferings and hardships under the reign of this cruel, wretched king. If we execute this plan carefully, victory will be at our hands. We will be free from the tyrant. I now ask your cooperation, to fight against this tyranny!"

The people shouted in agreement. The citizens carefully planned the rebellion. They just couldn't take it anymore. Little did they know that there was someone lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping in their plan.

"This rebellion takes place tomorrow at dawn. I entrust you to prepare yourselves with whatever that is coming towards us. We will fight for our freedom!"

A chorus of "HAI!" was heard in the air.

Itachi left the woods to report at Sasuke.

* * *

"_**Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru"**_

"_**Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai"**_

"_**Daijoubu bokura wa futago dayo"**_

"_**Kitto darenimo wakaranai sa"**_

* * *

It was midnight when Itachi returned to the palace. "Sasuke. This is urgent news." Sasuke looked up from his papers. "What is it, Itachi? More sweets?" Sasuke added a little humor. Itachi kept his face straight. "The people are planning a rebellion against you."

Sasuke was shocked. "Do they want a death wish?" Itachi shook his head. "They don't care about your proclamation anymore. They want their freedom. They want to be free from your clutches."

"Che, they won't find me. They don't even know what I look like." Sasuke huffed. "People wouldn't stop unless they've gotten their hands on you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he said. "What am I supposed to do now?" He was panicking on the inside.

"You know, I noticed that we look very much alike." Itachi pointed out.

"NO. I know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen—"

"It IS going to happen, you hear me? You need to be safe," Itachi was holding Sasuke's shoulders, "You are still too young to die. I, I've served my purpose in this world, it's time for you to do the RIGHT thing. Promise me, you will continue to live."

Realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. He started to tear up. "A—Aniki… I—I promise." Itachi let out a chuckle. It's been a long time since you last called me that, no?" Itachi patted Sasuke on the head like a child. Sasuke cried and embraced Itachi. "Otouto, be good. Have a good life. Find someone."

"A—Aniki…"

"Listen. Change into my clothes and escape immediately. Take some of your most trusted and loyal subjects. I'll handle things from here. No one would notice since we look so much alike and most don't know your identity."

Sasuke's mouth was agape. "Nii-san, how can you do this for me?" Sasuke began to tear up again. Itachi poked his forehead. "You are such an idiot. This just proves how much I love you. I am willing to protect and die for you."

There was silence between the brothers.

"Let us now change. We can't afford to waste precious time. Hurry up."

* * *

_**Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha**_

_**Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago**_

_**Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba**_

_**Boku date onaji chi ga nagareteru**_

* * *

It was almost dawn. Itachi admitted to himself that he was nervous and terrified. But he did not show it to his younger brother. He was wearing the finest robes a king could wear. A crown adorned his head. His cape was red and an Uchiha crest embroidered on it.

Sasuke appeared with a black shirt and long pants. A dark brown cloak enveloped his body. "You look civilized." Itachi smirked. "You look… too fitting to be a king." A sad tone laced Sasuke's voice. "You should have been the king." Itachi shook his head. "Aa, it's all in the past now. We can't go back now, can we?" Itachi reassured his sibling and hugged him. "It's almost the time. Take the back door with your chosen subjects and flee immediately."

Itachi proceeded on the front door. Sasuke watched his brother's retreating back. Guilt washed over his heart. He headed for the back door.

They heard screams outside.

"Charge!"

* * *

_**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoru ni**_

_**Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no**_

_**Chouten ni kunrin shiteta**_

_**Totemo kawaii boku kyoudai**_

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a treacherous kingdom. Reigning over that place was my beloved sibling. The father of the kingdom had chosen the wrong heir to run the kingdom. The chosen heir abused his power, stole the people's gold and freedom, he made them work hard until they have reached the limits. Soon, the people grew tired of this cruel and torturous treatment they are receiving and decided to plan a rebellion against the wretched king. The king have learned about their plan and regretted his past actions. But the people were unmovable. They had set their minds on eliminating the king._

* * *

_**Tatoe sekai no subete ga**_

_**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo**_

_**Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara**_

_**Kimi ga dokoka de waratteite**_

* * *

"There's the king! There he is! Take him!" The citizens spotted Itachi coming out of the front door. They harshly took him. Sasuke had watched from afar. Itachi did not deserve the treatment the people were giving him. The people stripped him of his robes and threw him on the ground. The people stepped on his crown like it was a piece of dirt.

"A—Aniki…"

"Lead him to the guillotine!" Ino shouted at the people. The people shouted in agreement. They continued to drag Itachi around until they reached the guillotine.

'_Otouto?' A young Itachi questioned his mother. Mikoto laughed. "Yes, Itachi. This is your otouto. His name is Sasuke." Mikoto showed her bundle of joy to Itachi."He is cute." Itachi poked Sasuke's cheeks and awoke the infant. The infant did not cry, instead he offered his tiny hand to Itachi. Itachi took his hand, "I'll protect and love you, otouto…"_

Itachi teared up as he reminisced with the old memory.

He was being led into a big guillotine. Itachi swallowed a lump in his throat. Decapitation wasn't the way he wanted to die… But it has to be done.

"Move it, _your highness._" Sarcasm dripped on Ino's statement.

He kneeled and placed his neck on the wood. The sun was up in the sky, birds were flying, and people were mocking him. Sadness enveloped Itachi's being. He was surprised when he saw a cloaked man pushing his way throughout the crowd. "Excuse me... Excuse me!" The man shouted. The man stopped in the front row. He raised his head to look at Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened.

'_Otouto…'_

* * *

_**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware no futago**_

_**Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**Boku wa aku ni date natte yaru**_

* * *

"Listen folks, on the count of three, you will drop down the blade!" Ino shouted at the one in-charge of the guillotine. "Yes, ma'am," They set their positions.

"**1!**"

'_Otouto…' Itachi stared at the small and young Sasuke. 'You are so small.' He went to poke his cheek, but Sasuke tilted his head and bit Itachi. Itachi laughed. "What are you going to do little brother? Gum my finger to death?" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke kept on gnawing his finger and held Itachi's hand with his own tiny ones._

Itachi remembered something Sasuke said about sweets killing him.

"_You know, this is too sweet. You might kill yourself someday with these."_

"_No, the sweets love me too much to let me die"_

_ "I wish life was just this simple, brioche-free of course." _

_"Don't you dare insult my brioche, they are angels that came down from heaven."_

"_Nii-san, cakes don't come down from heaven. They come from bakeshops." _

"_You know what, whatever." _

It's too bad something worse than sweets is going to kill him.

"**2!**"

_Nii-san… I'm sorry for what I put you through. I don't want this. I'm sorry… very, truly sorry._

Sasuke let his tears fall and attempted to smile at his brother. He was shocked to see his brother smiling back at him.

'_Take care.'_

"**3!**"

Birds flew away at the sound of the blade slicing through air.

Sasuke's smile faltered completely. He was sobbing. His tears won't stop flowing. People were rejoicing over his brother's death. It was supposed to be his death, not his brother. But his dear brother sacrificed everything for him, even his life.

"ANIKI!"

Sasuke kneeled down on the ground. He was breaking apart. He lost everything. His mother, his father, his brother, his riches, and the girl he once loved. He lost everything.

But he made a promise to his brother, to keep living and do things right.

* * *

_**Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba**_

_**Sono toki wa mata asonde ne**_

* * *

'_If we could be reborn, I hope we would be together again that time…'_

* * *

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**For those who doesn't know what brioche is, well here it is: BRIOCHE – a light, sweet yeast bread typically in the form of a small, round roll. So, yeah. It's sweet. This is the first time I attempted a one-shot with more than 5k+ words. (Wow!) I based this on a video of The Servant Of Evil by Kagamine Rin and Len. It was so touching. I tried to make the lyrics and plot related so there is no confusion. I personally had a hard time writing this story because I can't bear to see (or even write) Itachi dying… So, yeah. If Sasuke wasn't the heir to the throne, then there's no plot. So bear with it. **__** I love you guys! Thanks for putting up with my story! Remember, R&amp;R!l**_

_**Hugs &amp; Kisses,**_

_**Evelene-chan**_


End file.
